Happy New Year
by nhfan
Summary: AU. Nathan and Haley meeting on New Years Eve.
1. Chapter 1

"This is not a good idea" She grumped. 

"Come one, Hales. It´s New Years Eve! We can´t spend it in here at home watching the fireworks on tv." Emma reasoned.

"What´s wrong with that?" Haley shrugged, not seeing the big deal about it.

"You´ve got to be kidding" Emma said with a disbelieved look. Yes, all the work is defenitly making her friend insane, Emma though.

"You´re right." Haley sighed sitting on her bed. "I´m just not in the mood. The ending of this year has been nothing but crap and I dont have anything to wear!" She buried her head in the pillow. "I just want to stay at home watching tv and eating popcorn."

Emma looked at her friend and sighed. She knew what Haley has been through and that´s why she wanted her to have some fun. Haley has been working non stop and now it was time for her to losen up a bit.

"I know how you´re feeling Hales." She said sitting beside Haley on the bed. "But I think you need to have fun! Let´s go out, have a good time and forget everything bad that happened this year"

Emma was right, Haley thought. She didnt have time to herself anymore, when she wasnt working at the office, she was working at home. She didnt have much time to sleep and going out was out of the list.

"Ok, I just dont have anything new to wear" Haley statted sadly. She couldn´t remember the last time she went shopping.

"Now you´re wrong my friend." Emma answered excited.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"I have a little surprise for you" Emma said amused looking at Haley´s curious face. She knew Haley loved surprises and it was time to make her friend get excited about this whole going out thing.

"Come on Emma, I´m curious" Haley shouted at her bedroom.

"Now, where´s that moping girl who was here a few seconds ago?" Emma asked holding a box.

"I throw her out of the window!" Haley asnwered feeling more confident.

"That´s my girl!" Emma said proudly. "Ok, this is for you" Emma gave the box to Haley.

"Oh my God!" Haley opened the box and saw a beautiful white dress. It has two thin straps

"That´s gorgeous Emma! Thank you so much!" Haley hugged her friend.

"You´re very welcome girl"

"Oh, you didnt have to"

"You always have been there for me, now it was time for me to do the same for you"

"You´re the best"

---------------------------------------

Haley shighed audibly. It´s 11:10 pm and Haley was in a club, sitting at the bar, almost sleeping. It was quite a pathetic view Haley though to herself. Emma has already gone, she had found a cute guy, they danced for a while and then she told Haley they were leaving. And Haley watched everything. Yep, she was completely bored. She was coming to the conclusion that she didn´t know how to have fun anymore.

Haley´s thoughts were interrupted by someone´s chuckles. She hasn´t noticed that someone had occupied the seat beside her. She hoped it wasnt any drunk guy trying to hit on her.

"What?" She glared at the guy sitting beside her.

"Nothing, you just seen pretty bored" The guy answered a little bit amused.

"Who? Me? Nooo. I´m just... relaxing from the dancing" Haley said taking a drink to keep her awake.

"Really? Because I´ve seen you´re sitting here pretty much the whole time."

Haley couldn´t believe what she heard. Then she turned her body and looked direclty at the guy. He was totally handsome she noticed, but that´s not the point.

"Were you spying me?" She asked

"No, I was watching you." He answered simply with a smirk.

So, she thought it was weird enough her being on a club with people dancing and drinking and she was the only one almost sleeping and then this guy - good looking guy by the way - saying he was watching her boredom. He´s nuts!

"You´re nuts!" she blurted.

He chuckled again. Great Haley, he doesn´t take you seriously. At this point, she wouldn´t take her seriously either!

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"You´re funny"

"Gee. Thanks" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I mean ... You´re all annoyed it amuses me, and it´s pretty hot too."

_Really?! Interesting_

"Look, I wasn´t stalking you or anything like that. I just came to the club and everything looked the same to me, and you were the only different thing."

_Ok, is this a bad or good thing?_

He saw her confused face and explained. "So I was watching you because you intrigued me." She kept looking... "It´s a good thing" _Defenetly a good thing_ he thought.

"Oh"

"I´m Nathan Scott"

"Haley James"

"So, if you weren´t having fun and I wasn´t having fun either, what do you think if we get out of here?" He proposed.

"Sounds good." She smiled at him.

"Ok then, let´s go!" He grabed her hand and she let him lead the way.

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I´ll update this fic as soon as possible. It´s the second and last part of the story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost midnight, the new year was coming and Nathan and Haley were infatued with each other. They have been walking on the street, talking about everything they could, wanting to know more about each other. 

They´ve decided to go to the beach and watch the fireworks there. It was a bit cold out there but Haley was only feeling those little butterflies on her stomach. She was really deperessed this morning but now she was feeling much better, like a different person, or maybe the Haley she used to be. She didn´t know how to explain it, she couldn´t remember the last time she had fun like that.

"It´s almost midnight." Nathan commented. He saw that Haley was quiet, he wondered if she was bored, he never worried about that with girls, he never had a conversation with one either. And now with Haley he was having a great time and hoped she was feeling the same way.

"Ok, 30 seconds left" said Haley looking at her watch. "Don´t forget to make a wish."

"Definitely not." whispered Nathan looking at the sky.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Happy New Year!

Nathan hugged her, lifted her out off the ground making Haley giggle. Her face was closer to his and her lips were near his cheek, Nathan turned his head and their lips brushed softly. Making the first move, Nathan sucked her bottom lip and stayed like that, waiting for a response.

His body cheered when Haley started reciprocating the kiss. He used his tongue to part her pink lips a little more and then gently, he let his tongue wander inside her mouth to stroke against hers.

His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, loving to savour her sweet taste. It was addicting.

The needed of oxygen was becoming overwelming, so they parted. Still holding each other, they tried to catch their breaths.

"The best way to start the year" Nathan smirked, which made Haley blushs. She Definitely had to agree with him though, the year couldn´t have started better.

"It´s so beautiful." Haley said admiring the fireworks. Haley has always loved watching the fireworks. She had decided to stay at home and watch on tv, but she knew that that was not the same. This way is so much better.

"Yes, it is..." Nathan agreed even though he wasn´t looking at the sky. He was paying attention to her face, enthralled by her beauty. Her big brown eyes were shining and her bright smile, making him smiling too.

He caressed her cheeks, feeling how cold they were, then he kissed her again, this time not so long. "Come on, it´s getting cold here. Do you want to go to my place?" He felt a little bit unsure asking her that. He was never shy, always got straight to the point but this wasn´t the case. Haley wasn´t just some ordinary girl who he wanted to screw and get out as soon as possible the morning after. He felt something this time.

Haley knew this wasn´t something safe nor solid. Right now it was like a dream but the next morning everything would be different, a nightmare perharps. However she didn´t want to think about that in that moment, she just wanted to enjoy it, every second of it. She could get hurt or disappointed, but for once, she would take the risk.

"Ok." She said, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Nathan took her hand on his again, his strong and caloused hand holding hers and with that, all her worries were gone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long hiatus. I pretend to finish this story soon. Thank you for the reviews!!**

Chapter 3

Haley was feelling buterflies on her stomach. She has never done this before. Sure, she had sex before but never an one night stand with a guy she had just met. This was new to her ans she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

When Nathan got to the bar, he never thought that would met someone like Haley. He has many one night stand and they were all the same, no strings atached, he has just one thing in mind and after he got that he left without looking back. It was something common in his life. He wasn't planning on changing this but after he saw Haley, Nathan thought that now it was different.

After they made their way to his apartment, they couldn't stop kissing. They were concerned about taking the first step, but after they lips conected the fisrt time, they couldn? stop it. It was too addicting. Their kisses were nothing but passionate and their tongues were in a battle. A moan came from her mouth when he caressed her round ass with his hands. When air became necessaire, they parted from each other.

Haley finally looked around and saw his apartment. It was just a bachelor room, with a black leather couch and a big tv with playstation, a stereo at the left and a mini bar at the end of the room.

"Nice place." she commented breathless, still getting some air after their heated kisses.

"Thanks." Nathan answered still paying attention to her delicious lips. It was like they were calling for him.

"Do you have some water?" Haley said out of nowhere. Everything was moving too fast. She needed a little cool.

"Yeah, sure!" Nathan answered. He went to his mini bar while Haley sat on the couch. Her legs were like jelly, she couldn't stand any longer.

Nathan came with a glass on his hand and handed to Haley. "Thank you." She tool the glass and drank a litlle.

"It's pretty orgazined, you don't seen like that type of guy tho." Haley smiled cheeply.

He smirked at her comment. "Well, I'm a surprising person." She looked at him with an eye brow up, not believing him. "I don't stay at home too much. I'm always busy with work"

He started closing the gape between them, she could almot feel his lips. When he finally took her mouth on his, Haley sighed in his mouth. The kiss started slow but soon became heated. His hand was caressing her cheecks, went down to her neck and then stayed on her shoulder, massaging it.

A deep moan came from Haley? mouth when Nathan started assauting her neck, and had found the right spot on her creamy skin that made her legs go weak. Haley have never felt so much pleasure and the night has just began. She have never done this before, making out with a guy she had just met. This is new and she was sure as hell she was enjoying every second of it.

Haley's hands were on the nape of his dark hair, but she decided to explore his body. She found the buttons of his shirt and unbottned one by one, after that she took the shirt off his body and her hans found his naked skin and runned her hands up and down on his hard chest. Nathan groaned at the feel of her small and delicated hands on his body.

Leaving his lips from hers, he first kissed her cheeck, then he licked her jaw line and went to her earlobe, sucking her skin. Haley titled her head to the side giving him a better access, hearing him moaning when she run her nails on his back.

When they came to his bedroom, his jacket was already gone and she was now unbuttonig his shirt, kissing every sposed skin that was being revelied.

She was starting unbutonig his pants when he stopped her.

"Wait" He put her on her feet. Now they were looking at each other for the first time since they entered his bedroom.

"I want to see you."

And then all her confidence went out of the window. She was enjoying the moment and all her fears were gone. But now, with his deep blue eyes looking directly at her, she was feeling self-concious.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling her anxious, he smiled at her and caressed her shoulders. He didn't know why but he wanted to make her fell special. He had never bothered before, but with Haley it was different.

Nathan peeled the straps of her dress carefully, letting it fall from her body.

He was amazed. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life before. She was almost naked, only wearing a white panties. Nathan was in awe by the image in front of him. Her long legs, her well curved waist, her flat stomach and those perfect breasts and her rosy nipples, hard and begging for attention. The moon shining on her body made her look like a goddess.

"God, you're so beautiful." Nathan said admiringly.

She smiled then, feeling more confident and started kissing him. The kiss was full of passion and she heard him moaning when she trailed her tongue seductively on his bottom lip.

He started kissing her jaw line, then went to her neck, biting not too hard and licking the area, he went slowly down, finding her breasts. He took one on his mouth and suckled while teased the other one with the other hand.

Haley gasped when he felt his hot breath on her skin, and then started moaning, which it was driving Nathan crazy, making him even more hard.

Nathan carried her to the bed and placed Haley carefully on it. He couldn't stop watching her. There is a gorgeous woman on my bed Nathan thought. He felt the luckiest man in the world.

She was smiling at him, and he was so transfixed by it that didn't realize her hand moving. She had found the button of his jeans and felt him hard through his boxers.

A deep groan came from his throat when he felt her silky hand on him. That sensation was amazing. She started going up and down with her hands and he knew he was going to cum anytime if he didn't stop her now.

He took off his pants and boxers and Haley couldn't help but looking at his anatomy. The guy was really well gifted.

"Nathan" Haley shivered with the contact of his large hand on her soft cream thigh. He caressed inside her thighs till he went high to cup her. He felt how wet she was through her panties.

He leaned to grab a condom on his drawer and went back to her. With one firm and deep trust the two become one. The pace started slow but soon Haley whispering in his ear for him to keep going faster and he did. They keep going till both reached their climatic end and they felt pleasure hit them.

--------------------

They stayed quiet for a while, just hearing each others breath. Haley didn't know what to do next so she thought now it was time for her to leave.

Haley was getting out of the bed when Nathan grabbed her hand.

"Stay." Haley looked at his hand holding hers, they fitted perfectly. Then she looked up to his face and saw that he was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Okay" She nodded and smiling at him, he smiled back.

Nathan pulled her to him and she make herself comfortable laying her head on his chest. He held her waist firmly, and they slept peacefuly.

It was a new beginning, a new year. A happy new beginning, a happy new year.

The End.


End file.
